Brothers Bond
by Dubstep Assassin
Summary: What if Raditz had been tired of Nappa and Vegeta's ways? What if he came to Earth to join Goku? Set right as the Saiyan Saga begins. Rated T for Violence.
1. The Saga Begins

**Brothers Bond**

**Chapter One: The Saga Begins**

**This story was inspired by "Break Through the Limit" by Captain Space, go check it out.**

**Raditz P.O.V**

I slowly exited my space pod, not able to see trough the thick dust. I calmly stood there, kneeling down to make sure I couldn't hit my head on the space pod. The dust finally settled and I saw a plump man with overalls and a straw hat, holding some sort of gun at me.

"W-W-Who are you?" He stuttered, the gun shaking in his hand. I scoffed. "Lower your weapon, I don't want or need to harm you. Besides, it wouldn't damage me at all anyways." I said, stepping out of the crater and flying up, I pressed the button on my Scouter and looked around.

It soon picked up several energies, the highest one about 450. "Hm.. that's probably Kakarot.." I said flying in the direction.

**Goku's P.O.V (Third Person)**

"Gohan, stay inside." Goku said sternly. His four year old son nodded and ran upstairs. Goku quickly ran outside, along with Krillin, and saw a figure approaching. As it got closer, Goku saw it was a man, older than Goku, with long hair and a strange outfit, and a weird green machine on his ear that came over his eye. His face slightly resembles Goku.

The man righted himself and landed, looking at Krillin and then Goku. His eye softened just a bit. "Kakarot." He said slowly. "Hm. You were supposed to wipe out this place.. but I'm glad you didn't." He said, pressing a button on his scouter when he said that last part.

"Who are you? And who'se Kakarot?!" Goku said. The man cocked his head. "Did you have a head injury or something? _You are Kakarot. _You are not one of these people. You're part of an elite race called Saiyans. And I'm your brother, Raditz"

"I don't have a brother!" Goku shouted but then his face morphed into curiousness. "But... I did get hit on the head when I was little."

"Then that's why you seem so...soft." Raditz said with realization. "Look, I know it may be hard to believe, but it's true. Were you born with a tail?" Raditz asked.

"Um...yeah. I had a tail. But it was cut off a long time ago. I thought it was just a disease or something." Goku scratched his head. "But it's still really hard to believe that I'm technically... an alien." Raditz never responded. "Okay, Kakarot, now I should tell you why I'm here. Two other Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, they... well... are sort of part of a... gang... we're in. The point is, I've had word that you've been loyally protecting these Earthlings...and I want to at least partially redeem myself and help you. I'm tired of going to weak planets and killing the entire population."

"So you want to join us?" Krillin said speaking up. Raditz sighed and nodded.

"_My, my, Nappa. We have a traitor on our hands."_ A voice said from Raditz's scouter. There was a sound like laughter before came the response. Raditz froze.

"_How's about we just kill 'em?" _A different voice, which sounded a bit less deep but more gruff.

"_I like that idea. You'll regret crossing us, Raditz. One year." _Suddenly Ratitz grabbed his Scouter and crushed it in his hands. "No, no. Why didn't I take it off? Now we're going to die in a year.."

"Who was that?" Goku asked. His brother turned to him very serious. "That was Nappa and Vegeta. They were able to hear us talking through my scouter." 

"Okay, so why are you saying we'll die? I'm sure if we trained.."

"Don't you get it? No amount of training will protect us! Nappa's power is twice mine, and Vegeta's is even higher than that! We'll need a miracle to save us."

_Hello? Is this Goku, Raditz, and Krillin?_

"Um..yeah! Who are you?" Krillin shouted.

_I'm King Kai, from the Northern Galaxy! I heard about your little dilemma and I think I have a solution. _

"And what would that be, Kai?" Raditz Growled.

_That's King Kai! I worked hard for that title, you know!_

"Whatever, just tell us already!"

_What if you guys trained on my Planet? You'd get a lot more out of it and stand a better chance against those Saiyans. _

"Sounds good to me." Goku acknowledged, unable to resist the opportunity of Intense Training.

"I'm down." Krillin said, shrugging. "Fine! We'll need the best training we can get." Raditz said, defeated.

_Okay... just give me a moment. There are a few people I need to contact. Like Goku's wife._

"Oh, yeah. ChiChi would be so angry if I just disappeared again."

_She wasn't happy about it, but she knows. Now at least._

"Wait a minute, you're married?" Raditz said to his brother. Goku shrugged and nodded.

_Goku, you won't like hearing this, but I think it's best if Gohan trained too._

"Um...I don't have a problem with that. But ChiChi will explode.." Raditz sighed. "You have a son, too?" Goku nodded.

_She's already been informed. She doesn't like it, but agreed if it's best for the planet. But Gohan...his mentor...it's Piccolo. _

"WHAT?! Absolutely not! Piccolo will just hurt him!"

_Goku, listen. Piccolo won't do anything to hurt your son. While he might go through some intense training, it will all be for the best._

"But..."

_Trust me._

"Fine. But if he hurts Gohan..."

Suddenly they were transported, along with Tien, Yamcha, and Choutzu, to King Kai's planet. They only got to see the grass, however, because of the high gravity of the place.

"Gr...What's...The...Big...Idea?!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, the gravity of this place is ten times the gravity of Earth." King Kai's voice now sounding right beside him.

"Would have...been nice...to...know...firsthand!" Raditz said between grunts. Goku slowly stood up, with some struggling and took a good look at King Kai.

King Kai was a plump alien with blue skin, black Antennae, and round sunglasses. He had a large outfit on with brown shoes and poofy shoulder pieces. His energy, however, was gigantic.

"Well, hello there." King Kai looked down at him. "I think I'll give you guys a week or so to get used to the gravity. Well, I need to feed my monkey. Bubbles!" Suddenly, a monkey came barreling down the grass and dug into the bowl of food.

"This...is going to take...some getting-used-to." Yamcha grunted.

**That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this so far. I give partial credit for Captain Space for inspiring me to write this, and I think it's turning out quite well so far. **

**Please give me some feedback on how the story is going. Also, are there any DBZ Movies that take place before the Freiza Saga? I plan to do the Saiyan Saga and then do a movie, if there is one. I think Lord Slug is one I need to do.**

**Power Level Systems:**

**Goku: 350**

**Goku (Without his weighted clothes and not holding back): 700**

**Raditz: 1,000**

**Yamcha: 400**

**Krillin: 450**

**Tien: 425**

**Gohan: 15**

**King Kai: 10,000**

**Nappa: 4,000**

**Vegeta: 16,000**

**Choutzu: 200**

**Piccolo: 700**

**Please review, and give me feedback!**


	2. Chasing a Monkey!

**Brother's Bond**

**Chapter 2: Chasing a Monkey?!**

**One Week Later**

**Goku**

Training at King Kai's was definitely one of the most difficult things Goku had ever done. Which was saying something, because the training hadn't actually started yet.

On a happier note, King Kai was a good host. He fed them, gave them clothes, housing, and watched them often. At this point, they got around better, but they still moved extremely slow. They could stand up straight, at least.

Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, and Krillin all sat together, doing some sort of mind training. Raditz was off on his own, throwing punches and kicks to help him get used to the atmosphere of the gravity. Goku was facing Snake Way, practicing his Kamehameha waves.

"Everyone, listen up!" King Kai yelled, coming out of his house with Bubbles and what looked like a giant bug flying by his head. Everyone got up and gathered around him. "Okay, you shall all start your first training session. Each of you will have fifteen minutes before the other person goes-" 

"Just tell us what we're doing!" Raditz shouted.

"Fine, fine, yeesh. You are to each, successfully, catch him." He pointed at Bubbles.

Goku leaned over to Yamcha.

"You think King Kai has gone a little coo-coo?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Sorry."

"If you must know, chasing the monkey will get you used to te gravity faster! Don't doubt my training!"

"I said sorry!"

King Kai huffed. "Tien! First!"

Tien sighed and ran after bubbles.

And so that happened for over an hour. Only Krillin and Raditz were able to catch him, though.

"Good job, Krillin, Raditz. As for everyone else, we'll try again tomorrow." 

Goku was able to catch him the next day.

The day after, Yamcha and Tien caught him.

Choutzu caught him on the day after Tien and Yamcha.

"I'm no good." Choutzu had said.

"Hey, it's okay. Not everyone gets it right away. Not everyone ever does it. You did good." Tien said.

"Good job. Now, I assume you're used to the gravity by now. So we're going to do a little tournament." King Kai waved his hand, and a giant, rocky battlefield with a smooth, arena like floor in the middle constructed itself. "There is no boundaries, the arena is just to be neat. We start now. Round One, Krillin Versus Yamcha. After that, Tien versus Raditz. Then, Goku versus Choutzu."

Choutzu sighed at that.

King Kai teleported them into the air. Krillin and Yamcha faced each other in the ring. Krillin eyed yamcha befire yelling and charging him, flying at full speed and attempting to kick him in the face, but Yamcha blocked with his forearm and punhed Krilling in the gut before smashing him into the ground. Krillin swept Yamcha's feet from under him, got up, and hit him with a ki wave.

Krillin jumped back as Yamcha got up slowly. They charged at each other again, throwing punches and kicks at each other that were blocked. But finally, Krillin got an advantage and kicked yamcha in the face, proceeding with quick punches and kicks at him. "Ka..Me..Ha...Me...HA!" Krillin fired.

Yamcha readied himself as the blast came to him at amazing speed. He grabbed the blast with his hands and deflected it. Yamcha fired a few ki blasts, and as krillin blocked them, Yamcha kicked Krillin in the face, and so it went on for what seemed like hours. Both were battered up. Krillin and Yamcha clashed in the air before Krillin was able to make the final blow. A hard punch to the gut, and Yamcha was down.

"Krillin wins!" Kind Kai shouted.

**Meanwhile, on their way to Earth...**

"Nappa, their power levels are gone!" Vegeta grunted into the scouter.

"Whose?"

"The Earth warriors, you idiot!"

"Scouters can't pick them up from here, Vegeta."

"Not yours, you dolt! Mine is a much newer model, much more range! Your range is merely 10,000 Miles! Mine is thousands of lightyears. Yours only has a 10,000 limit. Mine has a 500,000 limit. We've been through this!"

"Right...sorry."

"I feel they have some secret training method, and I don't like it. You still have the Saibamen Seeds?"

"Yep, got 'em right here."

"Put them in the training comparptment."

"This one?" Nappa studied a small opening in the wall of his pod.

"Yes, just put the seeds in there. As for you, do some training too. It couldn't hurt for you to get stronger."

"Vegeta you're being paranoid."

"I am not! But if we're going to you-know-what, we must become much stronger."

"Fine...I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, you fool! Now get to training!"

**I appoligize if the fight scene was bad, not very good at writing that stuff. Hope you enjoyed, and always, here's the power levels.**

**(After getting used to the gravity, and some minor training)**

**Goku: 1,000**

**Raditz: 1,200**

**Krillin: 800**

**Yamcha: 600**

**Tien: 650**

**Choutzu: 500**

**Piccolo: 700**

**Gohan: 15**

**King Kai: 10,000**

**Nappa: 4,000**

**Vegeta: 16,000**


End file.
